Antenna switching can be used to improve the performance of a wireless communication device (also referred to herein as a “user equipment” or “UE”). It is especially useful for handheld devices as they may suffer significant performance degradation when the antenna is blocked. In some extreme cases, wireless communications can be completely stopped as a consequence of a blocked antenna. If the UE only supports one radio at a given moment, the performance degradation problem can be mitigated by the conventional switching strategy of switching primary transmit/receive functions to an antenna that is not blocked. However, if the UE supports multiple radios simultaneously, for example Global System for Mobile telecommunications (GSM) and Wideband Code Division Multiple Access (WCDMA) radios, a significant drawback of such known switching strategies is that even with such switching, one radio may still be unusable as a result of a blocked antenna.